


Lunch Break

by Profundity (TanTales)



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/Profundity
Summary: [Art]Most days, it was hard to be alone.Other days, however, Prauf made sure to check on him during their lunch breaks. It was not the same as having Master Tapal with him or his crèchemates, but some days it was enough.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Prauf
Kudos: 12





	Lunch Break

Most days, it was hard to be alone.

Other days, however, Prauf made sure to check on him during their lunch breaks. It was not the same as having Master Tapal with him or his crèchemates, but some days it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live off positive reinforcement.


End file.
